


everything they could

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics)
Genre: BatCat Week, Character Death, Day Four, Death, F/M, One-Shot, Sad, Why Did I Write This?, dude-in-distress, sorry - Freeform, taken kinda next level
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	everything they could

She stands there in the doorway of the hospital room, short gasping breaths heaving out of her trembling mouth. Doctors in white coats and nurses in scrubs with cute animals on them bustle around in hallway behind her. Muffled sounds don’t quite reach her ears; hands touch her, but she is too numb to feel them. All she sees is the body on the table and red.

She is covered in blood. Stains like that won’t come out; she knows. She remembers holding her mother’s body in her arms, her dress getting soaked with blood and water. Her body was cold, sinking in red. 

She worse a purple dress, the one he loves because it dipped low in the back and it brought out the color of her eyes.

He _loved_ that dress.

Her lipstick matches the bloodstains. Funny, she had almost chosen the light pink shade for their date tonight, celebrating three years together, because she hadn’t been quite sure that the berry-red tint went with her dress. It certainly matches now. And it will match the black dress hanging in the back of her closet. Never has she wanted her father alive more than in this moment, to hold her, to catch her when she falls, because it’s all she can do to stay standing right now as she stares at the body on the table. But her father was a drunk and lame excuse of a father. And if he were alive he wouldn’t have cared.

How did this happen? How? How?

She tried to help him. She called the paramedics. She tried chest compressions and rescue breathing. She tried to keeo him awake. She held the wounds close. She tried everything. She tried and- 

Selina holds her hand to stop them from trembling.She needs to call Holly, to tell her about the car running the red light and slamming into them, about the terrifying trip to the hospital, how the doctors had said "we did everything we could", just like in the movies. She had screamed at them: "do you know who he is? Try again!" They knew it was no use; so did she, but he couldn’t be dead.

How could he die because of such a trivial thing? How could he die like this? He is Batman. He has fought greater, scarier, crazier things. He has faced monsters and gods and all types of things you can imagine. 

The body is on the table. She can see the large hands covered in callouses and the broad shoulders that carried more weight than they should’ve had to in this life, the freckles that she loved to trace with the tip of her finger and the lips that had kissed her so passionately only hours ago. The only thing she can’t see is his eyes, and she doesn’t want to. She is so used to seeing his eyes shine with joy, simmer with frustration, glitter with amusement, blaze with love. She can’t picture them any way other than alive.

If she sees them as they are now—cold, empty, dead—then she will truly collapse. 

She thinks about how she has to call his children. How would she tell them. How is she going to tell them. How do you tell someone something like that. How?

She struggles breathing. Short struggling gasps coming out of her mouth. She can’t think straight. This isn’t one of those magical disappearances, this can’t be reversed, this can’t be changed. She can see his body. There. 

This can't be happening. She sees his body on the table. It almost looks like he’s sleeping. The tears run down her cheeks. Her hands shake. 

She wonders if like the doctors, she did everything she could.


End file.
